A Brighter Future?
by LongHairedMan
Summary: In Kagome's time, there are no demons. Where did they go? Did they just disappear in the ashes of time or are they simply hiding and waiting for their time to rise. Most importantly though, who is this mysterious figure who has appeared in the feudal era?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **The Black Figure**

The day was calm with short burst of wind now and again.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat on a hill watching the farmers in Kaede's village work away at the rice fields. Well at least Kagome was. Inuyasha however, just picked at the grass just to kill boredom.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking over.

"What?" Inuyasha huffed.

"Did you ever think about what we are going to do once all this is over?" Kagome asked.

"Probably go look for the other jewel shards...duh" Inuyasha said looking at Kagome like she was stupid.

Kagome just let out a sigh, wanting to just sit him for that.

"No! I meant..." Kagome said raising her voice but pausing to lower it.

"I meant… after all this. You know. The jewel shards, Naraku, all of this." Kagome said looking directly into Inuyasha's yellow eyes.

Inuyasha just raised an eye brow until what looked like an idea came to his head.

"Oh yeah!...Become a full demon!" Inuyasha let out with delight.

In an instant, Kagome's expression became much darker.

Inuyasha's smile quickly disappeared as he looked at the monster that Kagome had transformed into.

"W..what?" Inuyasha asked with a fearful tone.

Kagome just stood up. Stomping away in anger.

Inuyasha, who stood up to follow her let out "Kagome!"

"Sit!" Kagome angrily shouted.

 ***SLAM** *

Inuyasha's bead necklace lit up as it slammed him face first into the grass.

"Unbelievable!" Kagome shouted still stomping away.

"What did I even do?" Inuyasha whined.

Shippo who seemed to come out of nowhere, landed on the back of Inuyasha's head.

"You got into the full demon talk again stupid! Kagome doesn't care about that." Shippo stated.

"Oh what do you know?" Inuyasha grunted.

"More than you I'd say." Sango said with a laugh as Miroku and her walked over.

"Are you spying on us?" Inuyasha asked, his voice muffled by the dirt.

"Oh come now. We would never do that Inuyasha." Miroku smirked.

Inuyasha pulled his face out of the dirt looking in the direction Kagome went. He gained a frown when he noticed she was nowhere in sight.

Miroku bent down to Inuyasha and gave him a pat on the back.

"It's fine. We'll be back out looking for the shards in no time." Miroku said.

"It's not that. It's just...Kagome." Inuyasha said with a sad tone.

Everyone leaned over to hear. Surprised that Inuyasha might say something heartfelt.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha didn't finish, noticing everyone staring at him.

In an instant Inuyasha's attitude when from sad to rage.

"Screw off you nosy bastards!" Inuyasha yelled knocking Shippo off.

"Woaw!" Shippo let out as he flew.

Inuyasha jumped up and started to hop over in the direction Kagome went yelling her name.

"Kagome!"

"Will he ever learn?" Sango asked.

"Kagome!"

"It's possible but..." Miroku considered.

"KAGOME!"

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!"

 ***SLAM***

"Not likely." Miroku let out with a sigh.

 **Dark Cave**

Out of the shadows stepped Kanna in her white dress and her mirror held in front of her.

"What is it Kanna?" Naraku's voice asked from the shadows.

Kanna's mirror lit up. Sights of villages exploding and burning, one after another appeared.

"What is this?" Naraku asked with anger.

"It seems someone is destroying the villages you have infected one by one. With the intent of finding you and doing the same." Kagura stated as she stepped out of the darkness next to Kanna.

Naraku growled.

"Inuyasha and the rest would never do this. Their too weak to take such aggressive actions without trying to save every last filthy villager." Naraku concluded.

"Is this Sesshomaru's doing?" Naraku asked clearly annoyed.

"That's the best part. It isn't Sesshomaru. It's someone I've never seen before." Kagura said with a smile. Indicating she was somewhat enjoying this.

"Then who!? Show me!" Naraku ordered.

Kanna's mirror changed again, showing an image of a dark human shaped figure, face covered by a black hood.

Naraku stared at Kanna's mirror for a few seconds until his chuckle could be heard.

"Kagura! I want you to go find Inuyasha and the rest. Tell them what is transpiring." Naraku ordered.

"Why would I do that?" Kagura asked looking confused.

"It's just like I said Kagura. They would never resort to such actions if it meant putting even one worthless human at risk. They would also be quick to condemn anyone would be willing to take such actions as well. Even going so far as to attempt to stop it. However, once they do. All of them will fall into a trap with no escape." Naraku explained.

"Whatever." Kagura said rolling her eyes and reaching for a feather on her head.

 ***Hours Later***

The sun was setting as a group of villagers put there tools away into a small shed on the outside of the villages wall.

"And that's the last one." a villager stated setting a tool bag down inside the shed.

"Good work today men." one of villagers said.

"Yeah, yeah!" the villagers replied.

That's when one of the villagers noticed a hooded black figure facing them only ten feet away.

"Where the hell did he come from?" the villager let out, clearly startled.

"Huh?" the rest let out looking over.

"Whose this guy?" the same startled villager asked.

After a few moments of no answer from rest the same villager looked over.

"Guys, are you gonna..."

The village stopped once he noticed his fellow villagers where, no longer.

Their complexions turned monstrous, their teeth had grown large and they all growled at the figure.

"Your not going to kill us!" the demon villagers hissed as they readied to attack.

The one human villager left in the mist of all this, fell to the ground in terror. Holding his arms over his head.

"It's just a bad dream...IT'S JUST A BAD DREAM!" he mumbled, trying to convince himself.

The figure then pulled out a blade handle from inside the dark cape he wore. The handle was gray and had no blade attached to it.

"So are you gonna tell me where Naraku is or am I gonna have to skin each one of your miserable hides." the figure said with male voice.

The demons all laughed.

"You're a human aren't you? You can't be the one destroying all the infested villages." One of the demons stated.

"Well under that logic I guess I'm not much of a threat, am I?." the figure said, waving for the demons to come at him.

The demons all growled.

"I'll eat your flesh human!"

The demons launched at the figure. Only to see him disappear into thin air as they got close.

When they all landed where the figure once was. They began looking around in confusion.

"Where the hell did he go. I can still smell him!" one of the demons shouted.

The sun finally set leaving only but the night.

"Hides it is." the figure said as a long blue transparent blade appeared in the air behind the demons.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Back On The Path**

 ***Night Time***

 ***Village from Chapter 1***

The village was utterly destroyed. Much like the rest of the villages the figure encountered, columns of flame, scorched wood and bodies of both human and demon littered the scene. Faint screams of people burning alive echoed though the air with the occasional sound of coughing.

The figure walked through the village scanning the area. In his hands was a device that was made of dark green metal tubing. It had a tiny flame pulsing at the end with a hose that connected It to a compressed tank on the figure's back.

The figure stopped when he noticed a women half buried in rubble. Only her arms and head sticking out. Her face was full of ash and dirt.

She met eyes with the figure.

"P-please." the women wept.

Without saying a word, the figure pointed the device at the women. The tiny flame grew and a large cylinder of flame shot out, engulfing her. Her screams deafened the air until she was completely burned away.

The cylinder of flame shrunk back down to a small flame immediately after.

A small screen on the figures right forearm lit up a bright blue. A distinct contrast from the surrounding red flames.

The figure who noticed the blue light began to speak.

"What is it A.I.?" the figure asked.

"Sir, I can't help but ask. Is all of this necessary?" the "A.I." asked with a computer generated voice.

"Do you have a better idea for drawing out Naraku?" the figure asked.

"No sir. However, killing these people could irreversibly affect space and" the A.I. was warning but was cut off.

"I don't care about that! How the hell could the situation get any worse than it already is?" the figure asked with anger.

"I can calculate 28 different possibilities sir." the A.I. responded.

The figure growled before letting out a sigh.

"You know, I can turn you off for good." the figure stated.

The screens blue light turned off, indicating the A.I. was done talking.

The figure was about to continue looking for survivors when he heard a light buzz coming from above.

He looked up to find one of Naraku's Saimyosho watching.

"Looks like I got his attention." the figure thought.

"No peeking Naraku." the figure taunted, aiming the flame at the Saimyosho.

 ***Morning***

 ***Kaede's Village***

Inuyasha and the rest of the group watched the bone eaters well waiting for Kagome to come back from her time.

The bone eaters well lit up a distinct purple color before fading away. Seconds later the sound of Kagome climbing up echoed out of the top of the well.

"Let's go Kagome!" Inuyasha command with an attitude.

"I'm going as fast as I can okay!" Kagome shouted.

"Could've fooled me. We should have left by now." Inuyasha retorted.

"I had to fill up on supplies!" Kagome explained.

"HMH!" Inuyasha let out.

Inuyasha turned away from the well and began walking away with his arms crossed.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other.

"Inuyasha can be such a jerk sometimes." Sango thought.

"That may be true but I suspect Inuyasha is still very troubled over Kikyo's death." Miroku thought, almost like he could read Sango's mind.

Kagome climbed over the edge of the well with her huge yellow backpack on.

"I think I got everything." Kagome said out loud.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha with his back to her and began recalling the most recent events.

"He's making me so angry right now but I can't really blame him for acting the way he is. It's only been a week since Mount Hakurei was destroyed and Naraku tossed Kikyo into a pit of miasma. Ever since then, all he's talked about was becoming a full demon and defeating Naraku." Kagome thought, her eyes softening on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned around.

"Huh? What are you looking at me like that for?" Inuyasha asked, looking suspicious.

"Oh nothing. Haha." Kagome lied.

"Then lets get going!" Miroku stated, saving everyone from another long-drawn-out argument.

Inuyasha just grunted.

 ***1 Hour later***

 ***Traveling Along a Trail***

"It's been so quiet. By this time we would have run into at least one person." Sango commented with Kirara on her right solder.

"Yes. Something is most certainly up but I'm not sensing any demonic auras around." Miroku stated.

"What could it mean then?" Shippo asked.

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha who was lost in thought.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

It took a few seconds for Inuyasha to snap out of his trance.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, little annoyed.

"Can you use that big nose of yours?" Kagome asked, trying to be as nice as possible.

Inuyasha began to sniff.

"All I'm picking up is the smell of burning wood and..." Inuyasha said stopping in his sentence.

Inuyasha hopped to the ground and began to sniff all around the trail.

Everyone stopped walking, watching Inuyasha hop around.

"So what is it?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know but it's really strong. The only time I've ever smelled something like this was in your time Kagome." A puzzled Inuyasha said.

"That's strange." Sango stated.

Miroku walked over and crouched down next to Inuyasha.

"What exactly in Kagome's time made that smell." Miroku asked.

"It not exactly the same smell but It's similar to smell of Kagome's house when her mom cooks." Inuyasha stated.

Kagome gained a confused look.

"Hmmm….Oh I know. It must be propane!" Kagome concluded with her index finger in the air.

"Propane? What's that?" Shippo asked.

"It's what my stove at home runs on. It's a flammable gas that's mostly used for cooking." Kagome explained.

"That still doesn't explain why Inuyasha is smelling it." Sango stated.

"I think we should find out. It might be related to the absence of people so far. Inuyasha which direction is it coming from?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha stood up and Miroku did the same.

"It's coming from this way" Inuyasha said facing the left side of the path.

"Then lets get going. Kirara!" Sango stated.

Kirara jumped off her shoulder, transforming from her cute cat state to her fierce tiger like state.

 ***Naraku's Cave***

From the darkness, Naraku watched Kanna's mirror as it displayed the figure just before it burned away the Saimyosho.

"For some reason Onigumo's heart, the heart I reabsorbed back into my body, feels fear for this human." Naraku thought.

Kanna's mirror changed. It displayed Inuyasha and the group traveling towards the most recent village destroyed by the figure.

"No matter. Once Inuyasha and the rest of his pathetic friends reach him. He will die." Naraku said, smirking.

The mirror changed to Kagura flying on her feather.

 ***Kagura's Feather***

"I wonder who is this human is. He must be a fool if he thinks he can destroy Naraku all by himself. Although, I can't say I've seen Naraku this angry in a while. Whatever happens, I'm just going to enjoy the show." Kagura thought, forming a small smile.

"Kagura. Hurry up." Naraku ordered.

Kagura's smile disappeared as she looked to her left. Two Saimyosho flew alongside her.

"Yeah I'm going." Kagura let out in disgust.

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
